


Gratsu Weekend 2021

by CherryPopz



Series: Months/Weeks/Challenges [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Baking, Bisexual Gray Fullbuster, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Crushes, First Kiss, Gray's Trying, Licking, Living Together, M/M, Mentioned Characters, No Smut, Non-Sexual, One Word Prompts, Secret Relationship, Sexuality Crisis, Small Fire, Tumblr Prompt, baking gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPopz/pseuds/CherryPopz
Summary: A series of my works for Gratsu Weekend 2021 hosted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: Months/Weeks/Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100870
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Gratsu Weekend 2021





	1. First Kiss

"Uhh, what's up flame-brain?" Gray asked, walking into the forest near the Dragonslayer's house.

"I wanna talk about what happened yesterday." Natsu said seriously. Kicking off the tree he was leaning on, he stalked over to Gray looking at the taller man in his deep ocean blue eyes.

"What, the kiss?" Gray grinned awkwardly, "It wasn't a big deal. Elfman knocked you into me, it was a total accident. It's not like it meant anything."

Natsu's face darkened and he turned on his heel, ready to race off further into the forest. "Yeah, sure." He muttered.

Gray frowned in confusion, grabbing the Dragonslayer by the wrist, he pulled the pinkette back towards him. "Dude, you're acting weird."

"I'm always weird." Natsu responded, not facing the dark haired mage.

"Weirder than normal than." Gray rolled his eyes. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing." Natsu tried, moving to break his wrist free from Gray's grasp, but the ice mage was a bit quicker. He pulled Natsu by the arm and pinned him against the ground, sitting on his chest.

"Tell me or Imma hafta beat it out of 'ya." Gray threatened.

"Fine!" Natsu snarled, trying to push Gray off of him, but was only pinned harder by Gray holding his arms down. "That was my first kiss with dude, okay?"

"And?" Gray snickered. He suddenly felt his laugh catch in his throat as he looked down at Natsu's face. It was flushed red and he looked like he was on the verge of an outburst. Not tears, but his face was twisted in despair. 

"Wait a minute," Gray slowly pieced it together, "Natsu are you gay?" He asked softly.

"No! Yes? I don't know, okay?" Natsu snarled, turning his head away from Gray. "I've never really felt like this before... At least, not since before Lisanna went to Edolas." His voice was soft, seriously out of character for the usual loud, cheery, and annoying Natsu that Gray had come to know.

"Felt like what?" Gray asked, his cheeks turning red from a burning feeling.

"I just said I don't know!" Natsu shouted. He threw his legs up, wrapping them around Gray's body, rolling both of them until Gray was on his back and Natsu was free to jump to his feet.

Gray groaned softly as his back hit the hard ground, he landed directly on a rock that was stabbing against his spine. His eyes darted at the retreating Dragonslayer and he forced himself on his feet, racing after Natsu. "Natsu! Wait a minute, okay?"

Natsu stopped and threw a fiery fist at Gray, who blocked it with his right forearm, once more pinning Natsu, trapping his arm under his armpit. Gray's shirt was probably going to be burnt bu- Wait, where was his shirt?

"It's not like it matters," Natsu grumbled, staring down at Gray's feet, "You're not gay, so..."

Gray shook his head, "I'm bisexual, dumbass."

Natsu looked up at the older man in confusion.

"Dude, I coulda swore you knew that." Gray chuckled, "Gods, everyone knows."

"But, you dated Cana." Natsu stated, not being able to process what he had just heard.

"Yeah, but I also dated Loke." Gray pointed, "Or did you think we were just close friends?" Natsu's face gave him the answer to his rhetorical question and he shook it off. "How long have you had a crush on me?"

"It's not a crush, damn it!" Natsu growled, kicking Gray's knee out from under him and breaking free of his grasp. "Don't go flattering yourself, popsicle."

Gray glared at Natsu before he quickly started laughing.

"What?" Natsu asked, defensibly.

"It's not like I'm opposed to the idea." Gray responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What idea?!"

"You and me." Gray responded coldly. "Gods, you're an idiot. I'm saying why don't we go on a date sometime?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this didn't seem to out of character!


	2. Secret Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sex, but no sexual content.

Gray slowly felt his consciousness return as his eyes fluttered open to see Natsu laying next to him. Natsu's chest rose and fell softly, indicating that Natsu was still asleep. 

Gray had never noticed it before, but Natsu's hair was a more pastel color than he had first realized. His hair had grown longer, trailing down his neck and spreading below his head like a sakura halo. His eyelashes were abnormally long for males, framing his onyx green eyes when they were open. His mouth was hung open slightly, probably going to leave his throat sore, but that wasn't Gray's problem.

His hand slowly reached forward, brushing the hair from Natsu's face, but years of combat had readied the Dragonslayer, shocking the young man awake. "I'm fired up!" He half-yelled, punching at Gray with a extinguished fist.

Gray caught it and chuckled out, "Gods, we can do anything cute, can we?"

"What was cute?" Natsu yawned, rubbing his eyes with fingers.

"You were," Gray replied, "Before you Natsu-ed it up by waking up."

"Don't turn my name into a noun."

"It's already a noun, dumbass." Gray rolled his eyes, "You mean a verb."

Natsu grabbed at Gray's hands, lacing their fingers together. "You're hands are always so cold," Natsu muttered, "If warmed up my hands 'ya think there'd be steam?"

"Nah," Gray said lazily, "Not unless I cooled mine down, like this." As he spoke, his hands dropped in temperature severely, the tips of his fingers seen coating in frost.

Just as Natsu had said, steam began emitting from in between the two men's hands. It was a bit weird, but Gray smiled at Natsu's child-like stars shining in his eyes.

"It also helps that your body heat is borderline sauna level." Gray commented, leaning over to kiss Natsu's forehead.

Natsu looked up to argue back but the sudden position change of his head caused Gray's lips to hit Natsu's. Gray leaned away from their contact, but Natsu's hand brought his lips back to his. Their kiss brought a smile to both men's faces, even though they had just spent the night together.

"Gray, can I ask you something?" Natsu asked, leaning his forehead against Gray's.

"No nickname?" Gray chuckled, "Are you breaking up with me, Flamebrain?"

"When are we going to tell the guild?" He asked.

"Well," Gray pulled away, rolling onto his back, "We're not in a rush, right?"

Natsu frowned as Gray pulled away from him, but sat up and looked back over at his cringing boyfriend. "Yeah, but it's been a while."

"Does three months count as a long time?" Gray asked.

Natsu sighed angrily and rolled off the bed. The shift in weight of the bed surprised Gray and he looked back over at Natsu.

"Natsu, wait."

"Why?" Natsu snarled, pulling on his underwear and pants. "It's obvious where you stand!"

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed, hugging the shorter man from behind, but accidentally pulled him back down onto the bed, and on top of Gray. "It's not that I don't want to tell everyone." Gray sighed against Natsu's neck. "It's just... I have a reputation of being a bad boyfriend, and I'm afraid that if we make it official, I'll fuck it up somehow, and I don't want to lose you."

"Bad boyfriend how?" Natsu asked, peering over his shoulder at the man beneath him, who had buried is face between Natsu's shoulder blades.

"Just... I've had a lot of relationships that ended poorly. Some my fault, some not, but rumors spread no matter what." Gray answered. "I don't want everyone thinking I'm just using you somehow."

Natsu paused to consider Gray's worries. "Fine, we can keep it a secret a little longer." Natsu mumbled, relaxing back into Gray's hold, "But I'm tellin' Happy. I hate feeling like I'm lyin' to him."


	3. Consume

"Gods!" Natsu's voice shouted from the living room as he opened the door of his shared house with his best friend, Happy, and his boyfriend, Gray. "Happy are you trying to smoke a fish again?" He coughed at the smoke in the air, before he walked into the kitchen where Gray stood holding something severally burnt under the sink, putting out the flames as smoke came out from the oven.

"Gray?" He asked, inhaling the flames from the oven before turning to his boyfriend. "What happened?"

"Nothing, buzz off." Gray mumbled, slamming the metal pan into the sink and throwing off the oven mitts in anger.

"This is my house, you can't kick me out." Natsu rolled his eyes, "Now spill it, Popsicle-dick."

Gray sighed, sliding down the counter in defeat before looking up at Natsu with a sad smile. "I tried to make you a cake. I missed our six months anniversary last week, so I wanted to surprise you." He chuckled, "Pathetic, huh?"

"Well, that's sweet, but why did you light my oven on fire?" Natsu smirked, holding out a hand for Gray to take.

"I guess I set the oven too high." Gray mumbled, taking Natsu's hand, but not looking at the smaller man. "And you don't have a damn cookbook, so I asked Erza for the ingredients and just guessed."

Natsu stifled down a giggle, but Gray heard it.

"Are you fucking laughing at me?" Gray spat, punching at Natsu's stomach.

Natsu coughed at bit, but leaned over his fist and hugged at him. "Yeah, that's funny that an ice-wizard nearly burned down my house."

Gray scoffed and pushed Natsu away.

"Oh, come on, pouty-face. I already said that it was sweet. I like that tried, but you really didn't need to."

"I know," Gray responded, "I just.. You always make really good food and I wanted to try."

"Aww," Natsu grinned, hugging Gray again and nuzzling into his chest. "Look who's secretly a romantic boyfriend!"

"Stop it." Gray blushed, leaning his chin on Natsu's head. "You're the one who does all the romantic shit and I burn down half the kitchen! I just wanted to do something..."

"Well you can still do some of that stuff if you want!" Natsu pulled away, "Just, don't cook because you suck at it."

Gray looked down with a pout, "You smile like a dumbass."

"Well that means you're a dumbass too, because you love me." Natsu teased.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Gray smiled down at him, sticking his tongue out and lick the tip of the Natsu's nose.

"Eww!" Natsu chuckled, pushing Gray away from him and rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand. "Don't lick me! I don't know where your tongue's been!"

"Ohh, shut up!" Gray pounced after the smaller man, who dodged him and raced into the bedroom. "You love it!"

"Not on my face!" Natsu yelled as Gray cornered him.

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" Gray smirked, jumping on the pinkette, pining him to the bed.

"If you lick me again, I'm going to bite your tongue off." Natsu warned.

"Too late!" Gray shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Natsu ate the flames, okay?


End file.
